dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Xanas
Background Once upon a time, the Xanas were a race of monstrous humanoids living in harmony in rivers, flying around and swimming. They were living in harmony with nature and other races, known for being joyful and relaxed, living simply and helping out other races. Then, one day, misery happened and disease spread like wildfire amongst the race, killing off all males and a good portion of the females. The Xanas, now too few to continue their race on their own even through magical means, turned to a strange-looking witch called Snack living nearby. They managed to beg for his help, but they did not expect the ritual to take such a toll on them. The ritual cursed the race, turning them into fey, but also changed their body in a grotesque manner that was quite disgusting to their own taste. Their thighs, pelvis and breasts grew quite thick, while the rest of their body remained thin. They kept their wings but lost their aquatic side. That said, their wings did not change to accommodate such a heavy body, and thus they could not fly anymore, but only glide. On top of that, the curse took away most of their vision, as a price to pay to the witch, making them almost fully blind on top of their new clumsy bodies. They were disgusted with their new body, but the witch assured them that with these new bodies, they could easily gain back the numbers they once had and even more. Even though he did not create any males, he told them that if they were to look at other mortal races and seduce them, they could get to bed them easily and procreate. That said, while they were joyous and relaxed, the Xanas were also quite smart, and while some followed the witch's advices, most turned to the arcane arts, using their minds to study these arts and find ways around it. Most became wizards, witches and arcanists, finding spells to change their looks so they could more easily charm the mortal races. As to those not gifted with the arcane, they worked on technology to fix their lack of sight and invented glasses to fix the issue. They also invented vehicles of many types to be able to more easily move around. Physical Description Xanas are small, most of them measuring between 2'6" and 3'2" tall. That said, they're much heavier than most other small races, weighing from between 60 lbs and 80 lbs. They are extremely curvy and thicc, grotesquely so, with their breasts being in the DD cups for the smallest, to much much heavier, the pelvic area and thighs always matching the breasts, yet they have very thin and fragile waists, lower legs and arms, making it difficult for them to keep balance, and giving them a ridiculous hourglass shape. They are so thick that their physical form make a lot of noise as they walk around, making it neigh impossible for them to sneak around, especially as they glide, as their fat will just keep bouncing in the wind until they reach the ground. Besides the thickness of their body, they have skin tones ranging from the pale white to deep blues and purples, sometimes even obsidian black in extremely rare cases. Their hair is alive and very sensitive, resembling more millions of minuscule tentacles than actually hair, but one can only see that upon very close inspection. They also possess two overly-large eyes with the whites being in any shades of blues and purples, with irises in the shades of red, orange and amber, with large black pupils. They also have a pointy nose above very full lips, with, most of the time, large and heavy glasses adorning the nose and eyes. They also don't have any body hair at all, their skin being smooth and soft in all places. All of their body is very sensitive to both pain and pleasure. They also possess two large butterfly-like wings on their backs, most of the time see-through with any vivid colors and patterns on them, and two small tentacles beneath them.' ' Society After the destruction of most of their species and the ritual changing their race, half of them built very high towers into which they secluded themselves to study the arcane arts, coming out only to offer their services to local villages in exchange for food and other resources, or to go to magical conventions, to learn more about the arcane. The other half embraced more of their new nature and went to very populous cities of mortal races and offered themselves so they could populate their own race more. They do not have many cities of their own as they can't reproduce on their own, but there are a few rare villages of Xanas around, usually close to rivers, in places where travelers and adventurers can be found, in order for them to seduce them and keep having a healthy flow of babies. When living on their own, they do not have many laws in place, as most tend to be more chaotic due to their new fey nature. They're usually one big community living to help each others out, with no real leadership unless there's a big need of one. They prefer freedom and letting others live their lives as they wish. Relations They are usually welcomed in most places as their appearance pleases most men, but the issue with them is that they can only produce Xana babies, and some races fear that they might become the majority eventually. Because of this, xenophobic races and societies despise them and ban them from entry, or simply enslave them for sexual relief, but force abortions upon them. Their weaker nature due to their fat and slow body makes them ideal slaves as they can almost never outrun their pursuers nor fight back much, especially when pregnant. Alignment and religion Because of their fey nature, most Xanas are chaotic by default, but some may conform a bit more to society than others, being more neutral and even rarely lawful. Because of their previous nature, most remain good, although some have learned not to trust others from the past of their race and will be more neutral. In some rare cases, some will see the advantage of their body and will use it to its full potential, using others to attain power and thus be more on the evil side of things. But overall, the tendency is for them to be chaotic good. When it comes to religion, most of them worship deities of procreating, prostitution and the like, while others will worship gods of magic. The main worships of the Xanas are Arshea, Lymnieris, Calistria, Nocticula, Nethys, Ng the Hooded, Yuelral and Valmallos. Adventurers Most of them being joyful and helpful in nature, and not having any place to really call their home, many of them turn towards the life of adventuring, as it allows them to wander around, lend a hand to people in need, discover new arcane mysteries, and most of all, get to meet new people to possibly enlarge their numbers. As adventurers, most Xanas are either arcane spellcasters or divine spellcasters, either using their vast intellect to cast powerful spells to help their allies or destroy their enemies, or turning towards the divine to help anyone in need. Many will also recall to their once aerial and aquatic natures and turn towards the path of the Kineticist, especially due to their thicker body, to control these elements. Names Because they almost have no existing society and thus live almost only in other races' societies, Xanas tend to have names following the community or society they live in. As for Xanas not living in such societies, they tend to have Celtic Welsh names. Standard Racial Traits * (2 RP) Type: Xanas have the Fey type. * (0 RP) Size: Xanas are small creatures. They gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Xanas have a space of 5 feet by 5 feet and a reach of 5 feet. * (-2 RP) Base Speed: Xanas have a base speed of 15 ft. * (9 RP) Specialized+: Xanas are very smart and have voluptuous bodies and easy going personalities. That said, their body is quite clumsy. They gain +4 Intelligence, +2 Charisma, +2 Constitution and -2 Dexterity. Note: They have Specialized (+2 INT, +2 CHA, -2 DEX) but also have advanced intelligence (+2 INT again) and advanced constitution (+2 CON). * (0 RP) Language: Standard: Xanas begin play speaking with Common and Sylvan. Xanas with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aklo, Aquan, Auran, Draconic, Elven, Halfling and Treant. * (3 RP) Gliding Wings: '''Xanas take no damage from falling (as if subject to a constant non-magical feather fall spell). While in midair, Xanas can move up to 5 feet in any horizontal direction for every 1 foot they fall, at a speed of 60 feet per round. A Xana with gliding wings cannot gain height with these wings alone; it merely coasts in other directions as it falls. If subjected to a strong wind or any other effect that causes a Xana with gliding wings to rise, it can take advantage of the updraft to increase the distance it can glide. * (2 RP) '''Tentacles: '''Xanas possess two tentacles they can attack with, always treating them as secondary natural attacks. Each of them deal 1d3 points of bludgeoning damage. * (-2 RP) '''Myopia: '''Because of the cost of the ritual, all Xanas are almost blind, leaving them myopic. Xanas have to wear glasses in order to be able to see normally. Otherwise, a Xana's sight is reduced to 15 ft., treating all creatures to have concealment within 15 ft. and full concealment outside of that range. This penalty applies to all types of visions based on sight (low light vision, darkvision, true seeing, etc.) up to GM discretion. * (-2 RP) '''Dummy Thicc: '''Xanas are ridiculously thick for such a frail and small body. Whenever they walk, their own fat claps on itself, making it neigh impossible for them to sneak around. Xanas have -8 to stealth. * (-1 RP) '''Clumsy AF: '''On top of being noisy and slow, Xanas are also clumsy, often tripping over their own feet. Xanas have -2 to acrobatics. * (1 RP) '''Very Fertile: '''Xanas have extremely fertile bodies, reducing the pregnancy save DC by 10 and always using the DC of adulthood regardless of the age of either partners. This DC raises by 3 per current pregnancies. They also are always fertile, they don't have cycles when they are less fertile or not fertile. They are fertile all year long, even when already pregnant. * (0 RP) '''Baby Factory: While being extremely fertile, Xanas can also have multiple pregnancies at once, up to 5. A pregnancy does not necessarily means one baby. Pregnancies are instances of successful impregnation, meaning they could have twins and have it count as a single pregnancy. Each baby inside their womb raises the penalties of Dummy Thicc and Clumsy AF by 2. * (2 RP) Shielded Womb: While having very soft and delicate skin, a Xana's womb is an impregnable fortress (except against dicks and dildos). They automatically succeed at any fortitude saves to keep their baby(ies) when penetrated and reduce the DC for losing babies by half (minimum 10). On top of that, Xanas are immune to any effects that would make them infertile or reduce fertility rates. * (2 RP) Seducer: Xanas add +1 to the saving throw DCs for their spells and spell-like abilities of the enchantment school. In addition, Xanas with a Charisma score of 15 or higher gain the following spell-like ability (the caster level is equal to the user’s character level): 1/day — charm person * (0 RP) Low-Light Vision: Because of their Fey type, Xanas have low-light vision. Thus, Xanas can see twice as far as a race with normal vision in conditions of dim light.